Memories
by SinnSly
Summary: Set in the Mass Effect universe this is my take on Aethyta & Benezia's relationship, I absolutely love these two as a couple, I have researched all about them,they are an amazing couple. Please R&R No flames plz? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Mass Effect fic, so please be nice?

It is short but really I want it this way, short chapters :)

Please enjoy, bad reviews welcome~ Just no real flames?

Ps. Edited it as I now have the story all worked out.

* * *

><p>I sat there staring at the glass in my hand, watching the liquid inside it glisten as I turned it slightly, just sat here thinking..<p>

Thinking about how much time I lost out on her life, 109 years to be exact.

"Oh Nezzy.. Why?" I softly muttered this so many times, I can't deny it, I still love her and I always will love her, I just wish secretly we could of worked it out Nezzy, for our girls sake.. For our own sake.

She really has grown up Nezzy, you'd be proud of her, one of the biggest information brokers in the galaxy, dating the great Commander Shepard and I will always watch over her, at least for as long as I can, I have already missed out on her growing up, but no more, nobody messes with my girl.

I always blamed you for what happened with that bastard Saren, but ever since our Little Wing told me you were indoctronated I feel so guilty, blaming you for it..

I should of known better, nearly a thousand years old and I really don't know crap..

The memories just wont go away.. Memories of us, memories of me regretting just letting you go like that, I wish I fought harder for you, I have some ideas of why you left, but I wish I had tracked you down and asked you before you joined that bastard Saren and got involved in all that trouble.

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit Nezzy just listen to me!"<em>

_"Why should I? All you resort to is violence, violence solves nothing at all."_

_"Sometimes violence is needed but for once please listen to me! I love you damnit, just please listen.."_

_"How am I supposed to know you mean it Aethyta.. You've lied to me before, so why should I believe you now?"_

_"I lied to protect you but I'd never lie about this, I love you! I've never felt this way about anyone else before, please Nezzy.. Goddess I love you so much!"_

_"I.. I love you as well Aethyta but..."_

* * *

><p>Hard to believe you left me while pregnant, with our kid.<p>

Damnit Nezzy, why didn't you tell me why, you know I was I guess, excited to have a kid with you.. I loved you much...

This time, I couldn't stop the stray tear roll down my cheek.

Placing the glass in my hand aside I wiped the tear away, trying so damn hard to make sure no others fall.

Wiping the tears away I just sighed, I don't know what to do anymore, only thing I can really do is make sure our Little Wing is safe, make sure that damned Shepard looks after her.. She better, or I'll be slapping her with a singulairty and making sure she will never come within a damned light year of my girl.

Once thing I can promise you Nezzy, I'll protect her, I'llgive my life to protect her if need be.

She is alot like you, she really is a T'soni, she is calm and loving but can be a real bitch..

Exactly like you were, I wonder if we had made it work, I wonder if you'd still be alive? Or if we'd all be alive, if Liara hadn't of met Shepard then maybe everything would of turned even worse, as much as I wish it could of worked, to be with you again.. Maybe it just was meant to be like this.

Our Little Wing has grown up alot since I last saw her, she was only six months old when I saw her for even if I did sort of break in to your house to see her, but nothing was going to keep me from her.. Not even you Nezzy.

* * *

><p>I had tracked you down to your house in Armali, a nice little place by a park..<p>

Perfect to raise a kid for sure, I know you thought you could keep her hidden away from me but you should of known better.

Once I knew you were gone from the house for a while I had broken in, easy task really... but hard part was making sure the damned nursemaid who looked after Liara didn't notice me, once I had slipped past her I went straight to the play room.. Where she was.

I had opened the door to see her in a little playpen, just sat there, giggling and playing with her stuffed toys, I stood there watching her for a few minutes, she was, so cute, looked a little like you too, you could tell she was a T'soni, those damned eyebrow markings, but she was adorable, those freckles made her look like the cutest little thing you ever saw.

I walked over to the playpen smiling, she had noticed me by now, her face lit up as I grew closer, as I picked her up she grabbed the fabric of my dress, I hugged her to me, as I did she sort of... hugged me back, I felt like I was going to cry really.. I had finally done it, I was here, holding my little girl, whom you tried to hide away from me, but I will never allow that.

I had stayed there for around an hour, hiding when the nursemaid came to check on Liara then playing with her when she left, you came into the play room and saw me holding her, you looked like you were about to send a singulairty right at me then and there, but you couldn't risk harming her, so you just.. told me to put her down and get out.

Of course I refused as I have rights as her sire to see her.

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit Aethyta, put her down and get the hell out of here, or goddess help me.."<em>

_"Goddess help you what Nezzy? I have rights as her sire to see her, you are not_

_keeping her from me, she is as much my daughter as she is yours."_

_"I don't care, your not coming within a light year of her from now on!"_

_"Nezzy you shout anymore and you'll make her cry, goddess you ran off before she was born and left me blaming myself because you left, but now I see why you left, you're ashamed you've parented a pureblood aren't you? Ashamed to have melded with another f*cking Asari!"_

_"That is not true Aethyta, I don't have to give you an explanation as to why I left, it is none of your buisness, now put Liara down and leave"_

_"Liara.. So you used the name we picked otu for her after all? Hehh."_

_"Don't try to stall Aethyta, out. Now!"_

_"Fine.. You win this round, but you won't keep her from me!"_

* * *

><p>As the memories flow through my mind.. I just drink and drink, until I can no longer remember them, at least for tonight, at least for tonight I can sleep peacefully without nightmares about you..<p>

"I love you so much Nezzy and I will never stop loving you."


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is!

Second chapter already, also thank you CommanerShepard93, TinyTut83 and Kendra Wolf for the reviews, they really helped push to to finish this chapter faster :)

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Liara came by the bar again today, we got talking about you some more, I told her all about you in your younger days, she seemed a little happier hearing about you, I know I was, hearing about what you were like as a mother to her was intersting..<p>

I thought I told you to let her go her own way, but it seems you attempted to shape her into some kind of politician, I'm glad she rebelled against you, we don't need anymore damned politics, but who cares, it's in the past.. Her and Shepard seem to be really happy together, the way Shepard looks at her, it's with pure love and I approve of her, she even stood up to me about the Matriarchy putting a hit on Liara, she really is protective of her.

I'm glad Liara has found a bondmate, I don't think she'll ever move on once Shepard does kill over, but depening if we survive this war, I'm sure I can expect lots of grandkids knowing her, she wants a family with Liara, I can easily tell, the way they smile at each other, just the all round aura surronding them when with each other.

I remember when I used to look at you the same way Shepard looks at Liara, heck I still would I'm sure, I just wish I tracked you down to get an answer from you as to why you left, a one hundred percent answer, no guessing.. That damned argument keeps rolling around in my head alot lately, I thought we were doing so well then you just up and leave, I know it was obvious but I just refused to believe it...

* * *

><p><em>"I.. I love you as well Aethyta but..."<em>

_"But nothing.. It's just enough to know you love me as well Nezzy"_

_"Aethyta please, listen. I love you but I am not so sure if we can stay together, I know you want this child with me, but you know how many Asari think of purebloods, the bullying, the rejection she'd go through."_

_"Benezia.. You've never brought up me wanting a kid with you before, what's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing's wrong, I just avoided the topic that is all, I can't avoid it forever so I thought I would just get it out, instead of keeping it to myself.."_

_"Nezzy, don't lie to me.. The matriarchy said something didn't they? Your mtoher has said something.. What the hell did she say to you today?"_

_"I..."_

* * *

><p>You just.. turned your back to me and cried, first time I properly ever saw you cry, you were always so strong and could keep your emotions in check, but whatever they said must of gotten to you badly, since you never told me, heck you refused to tell me. You just stood there, a hand over your eyes, other hugging yourself, but also slightly on your stomach, the pregnancy was just starting to show, but you just stood there crying.. So I did the best I could and just hugged and held you, was there for you, like I always was.<p>

I know I am violent, I always resort to violence first but never with you, I could never hurt you like that, that night we just sat and talked, talked about anything just to get your mind off whatever those bitches said to you.. You were my bondmate, you knew I loved you, you knew I'd do anything for you, yet you used me and three great months later you left, I saw the signs that you were leaving but I ignored them, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you so I did all I could, then that night came.

* * *

><p><em>"Nezzy please wait, why are you leaving?"<em>

_"I don't have to explain to you why, I'm leaving and that's final"_

_"I deserve an explanation! What about our kid?"_

_"I don't care if you do, it's over and don't you dare try to follow me or track me down! I don't want you near her."_

* * *

><p>You just picked up your bag and left, I wanted to follow you but, we'd probably jsut end up arguing over and over, plus I didn;t want to stress or hrut you or the baby, so that night I just sat curled up in a chair drinking non stop and crying silently, only alchol I had when I was with you was wine, that night I broke down, that is when I started doing the hard liquor, I hate to admit I cried but I did, alot, I suppose it shows how much you meant to me and will always mean to me, I've been thinking of visiting your resting place when I am sent back to Thessia in a few days, just for a final goodbye, I always thought you left me because you didn't love me anymore, but when Liara got talking into her growing up, when she asked about her father, she said you seemed pained when thinking about me.. I just hope the high Matriarchs no.. I hope your mother didn't pressure you and they're the reason you left me, because as much as it hurts, it seems that way...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mama look!"<em>

_"Careful Liara, I don't want you hurting yourself."_

_"But look, aren't these flowers pretty."_

_"They are, why don't you go play now."_

_"Okay Mama!"_

_"Well well, someone really has taken to being a mother well."_

_"A-Aethyta? What are you doing here, I told you to stay away from us!"_

_"I'm her sire, I have the right to see her whenever I damned well please."_

_"I don't care, I am not letting you near her, now leave before she sees you."_

_"I wont let you bully me this time, she has a right to see me as I have the right to see her, you know she'll start asking questions as to where her sire is anyway, why not get it out of the way now?"_

* * *

><p>You were such a bitch when I tried to see her, I wish I had announced I was her sire to the Matriarchy so you couldn't deny it, no Asari would usually go and admit proudly they have a Pureblood kid.. Well, I guess I should stop drowning my misery with alcohol and go pack for the trip to Thessia and the wonderful Matriarchy, or should I say, your mother.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, after the long wait here it is, Chapter 3!

Enjoy and please Review if you can, sorry for the long wait too, writers block combined with a little laziness(I know lazy Sin was lazy...)

But! No more I promise to try to get my chapters done in around 3-4 weeks! :)

So, on with chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Well here I am, sat on a bench in front of your resting place, had to really work up the courage to actually come here.. Don't need you haunting my ass Nezzy, some nicer memories of our time together have slowly leaked back into my damned memory.<p>

Like that time when you were busy reading like a normal weekend for us, you just sat there by the window, looking relaxed and.. happy. You wore one of your yellow dresses, you loved to wear that colour, but I couldn't complain, you looked great in it, although to me you looked great in anything, no matter what you wore you were always beautiful to me Nezzy.

* * *

><p><em>"Aethyta would you please.. Please stop staring at me."<em>

_"I can't help it Nezzy, my eyes are just drawn to you whenever you are in the room.."_

_"Flattery doesn't work on me."_

_"Yeah sure.. How else would I get you to sleep with me."_

_"Just.. Be quiet!"_

_"Haha, come on Nezzy, I just.. You're so beautiful! No wonder you had a load of suitors when you were a Matron, and I bet our daughter will be just as beautiful as her mother."_

* * *

><p>I've been wondering if I should get into contact with your sister, she never knew what you saw in me but she at least accepted me.. Unlike your fucking mother. The old bitch always caused trouble for us, so much for wanting your kid to be happy, ever since she found out we were together she never left us alone.<p>

Maybe getting back in contact with her will be good, she may know why or at least a reason why you left, plus I think Liara will be glad to see her aunt again, after what? Maybe more than fifty years, maybe even her cousins.

Ha, I am definately getting into contact with her now.. I just remember how pissed she got when I annoyed her, man it was hilarious. But.. She always did joke about what you saw in me, so I guess I want to know, what did you see in me? I'm sure there were plenty of better suitors for you but really, why me.

* * *

><p><em>"I told you not to track me down Aethyta.."<em>

_"Your sister told me something was wrong and asked me to come, if you want to blame anyone, blame her."_

_"I don't care, get lost. Now!"_

_"No.. Not until you tell me who the fuck you're with now"_

_"I'm with no one Aethyta"_

_"I can see it in your eyes, you're hiding something."_

_"I have no idea what you are on about, I am hiding nothing. Now leave."_

* * *

><p>I would have argued that night but when angry you become a total bitch and I really did not want to deal will you pissed off and pregnant at that. After a few months after the news about Shepard's death, she tracked me down and we talked, she is the one who gave me orders from the Matriarchy, or more like your mother to watch Liara, she told me all she could about Liara growing up, I heard she is here in Armali for a while, so she shouldn't be too hard to track down..<p>

I can still hear your mother's words in my head..

* * *

><p><em>"Benezia be reasonable, nothing good can come from your union with her."<em>

_"Mother please, this is my life, let me choose who to be with."_

_"Benezia, no. She is nothing but trouble."_

_"Mother please.. I love her."_

_"Benezia, don't mistake love for confusion, you should be with a Turian or maybe a Salarian, two Asari together can bring nothing but more monsters into the galaxy."_

_"Mother.. I love Aethyta and I'm pregnant with her child!"_

_"B-Benezia?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yeah sure, monsters, considering the old bitch's granddaughter helped to Shepard Saren and saved the galaxy, ungrateful bitch. No doubt about it, your mother hated me and tried everything to split us up, you fought so hard against her to stay with me and I know it hurt you, to fight against the High Matriarch, it just showed me how strong you were, your sisters were the only ones who accepted us together, not that many people knew we were anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't care if she starts asking questions.. All I will tell her is that her sire if another Asari and that is it."<em>

_"She has a right to know who I really am!"_

_"I don't care Aethyta now.."_

_"Mama!"_

_"Liara.. I thought you were going to play."_

_"I did but I heard you shouting.."_

_"It's nothing Little Wing, now go play."_

_"Who is she Mama?"_

_"No one for you to be concerned about, now go."_

_"Okay!"_

_"No one? Really if you don't tell her I will, I'll even announce it to the damned Matriarchy if I have to! We'll see how embaressed your mother wil be when everyone finds out she has a pureblood grand child."_

* * *

><p>I wonder if Liara even remembers that day, I'll ask her next time she visits me at the bar, then again the kid was only six but her memory could be like yours, incredible and doesn't forget a thing. I guess I'll come back on my last day ehre on Thessia to say my goodbye, I just can't say it yet. Back to the apartment it is then.<p>

Well here I am just like every other night after you left me, here I am curled up in a chair with bottles of wine next to me, your favourite wine, I've drank at least two or three bottles every now and then. Stupid but it's all I could do, just drown away my worries and such, better than your sisters suggestion to see a fucking shrink.. I do not need a shrink, never have.

Well.. Good night Nezzy.

* * *

><p>Yeah so that's that, I'm going to write one last chapter, where Aethyta says her final goodbye to her Nezzy.<p>

I'll be starting a new fic after I write the last chapter, I'll bring in Liara for some convos with Aethyta and Benezia's sister will make an appearence as well as Liara's cousins.


	4. Authors Notes

So I'm sure some of you are wondering when the next chapter is coming, well I have some news.

I will not be posting the next chapter as I am cancelling the fic, I just don't have the motivation to continue, I am one the fans who hate the ending etc etc, heck me and a friend even swore to never buy another BioWare game again.

I just hate it when companies ruin their own games or characters, I mean look at Harley Quinn, a great strong female character to a slut.

Sorry folks, but I hope you enjoy the three chapters I have up.

Thanks for reading this and Memories.

-SinnX


End file.
